The Rise Of Darth Imperius
by Doctor13X
Summary: Peace is a lie there is only Passion. Alexius Kallig was born a slave, and all his life he believed he would die one. But his destiny lies before him on Korriban, and the future of the Sith hinges on his survival. Will the Force set him free? Or will he be forgotten? Light Sith Inquisitor, AU, Ashara Romance (but mostly adventure), rating subject to change due to violence.


Chapter 1

Alexius

Korriban; the ancient home world of the Sith. For those born deaf to the The Force, or those barely able to hear it, the planet is a treacherous place. If the beasts do not kill you the climate will, and if you the savage planet does not kill you then the men and women who call it home will.

This is the reality of the Sith: the weak shall die.

Many words described Alexius, but weak was not one of them. Alexius was the most promising student the academy had seen in years. He showed great promise with his warblade and even greater potential with the Force. That made him a threat.

Few in the academy had a favorable opinion of Alexius. The lowest opinion of all was held by his personal trainer, Overseer Harkun, who viewed him with contempt. Nothing Alexius did seemed to sway Harkun's opinion, or anyone else's for that matter.

Alexius would retrieve artifacts from the most dangerous Sith Catacombs, and Harkun would call them fakes. Just yesterday Alexius had brought him the dashade warrior that once served Tulak Hord, and Harkun refused to acknowledge that the creature existed. Harkun even rejected the notion that Alexius was his student. Harkun used a different word to describe Alexius: slave.

That is what Alexius was, a slave. Before he was brought to Korriban to serve the Sith he was a slave on Dromund Kaas. Were it not for his connection to the Force he never would have been anything more. But then one day an inquisitor approached him, and told him the truth about the 'whispers' he had been heard since he was a boy. He claimed it would free Alexius, but the truth was far worse. The collar may be gone, but his shackles had changed hands.

Alexius had accepted long ago that he would never become apprentice to a true Sith Lord. If he worked hard enough he might be made an overseer, or perhaps a jailer. But Alexius knew all to well that his fate likely lay in the jaws of a beast, or at the end of Harkun's lightsaber.

Khem Val, the dashade Alexius had found in the catacombs, suggested devouring Harkun. But Alexius reminded Khem that he needed Harkun to assign him his Sith trials. However the young acolyte knew that one day he would be killed, and Khem would serve a new master.

That is the reality of the slave: you die on the job, or live long enough to serve a new master.

Alexius stood on a balcony that overlooked a particularly deserted portion of Korriban's desert, contemplating his future, when he sensed a presence approach from behind him.

"You look like you're ready to jump off."

Alexius relaxed, as he recognized the voice. There were few in the academy who possessed a soft voice that did not come with a poisonous undertone, and only one he truly felt safe hearing. It belonged to his only friend: Kory, a slave like him.

She approached Alexius with a smile and placed her hand on his, "I didn't find you in your quarters, I was afraid that Harkun had finally killed you."

Well, more than a friend.

With a small, sad smile, he wrapped his arm around Kory's waist, "He had Balek and Wydr try to kill me….they're dead now."

Resting her head against Alexius' chest, Kory trembled, "You had to….there was no other way."

Alexius could sense Kory's fear, and it was well founded. On her first day Harkun declared her 'unworthy' of being Sith, and would have killed her on the spot. But as luck had it an academy jailer was in need of an assistant, and Kory was permitted to live. The others in their group were not so lucky.

Alexius knew that the trials would take him from this world, and Kory, one day. He had no illusion that their fleeting affection, would ever be anything but a moment's reprieve. But it was nice to pretend. And if it made her happy, all the better.

She let go of him and leaned over the balcony, "Such a dead world. Even the scavengers feed off each other."

"Or the unlucky acolyte," Alexius reminded her.

"That won't be you," She insisted, looking back with a smile, "You'll rise above it. I've seen it, in my dreams."

Alexius stood besides her, "What have you seen?" he asked.

"You strike down a Dark Lord, wielding lightning and a blue blade!" she proclaimed with the joy of a child.

Alexius scoffed, "Sith blades are not blue. If your dream is right, then I must become a Jedi."

Playfully, Alexius' lover punched his arm, "I've seen Jedi Lightsabers in holovids, yours is unlike theirs…in color and design."

Alexius did not understand, but before he could inquire more of his dream, Kory's pager beeped, "I'm needed in the jails," she said, giving him a chaste kiss, "Take care."

Before he could reply, the ex-acolyte ran back into the academy, and Alexius was left alone with his thoughts once again.

Or so he thought.

"My my, she seems to be quite taken with you."

Alexius turned and saw a blonde, human, woman in black robes. Awkwardly, he coughed, "How long were you uh…there?"

"Worry not child, your secret is safe with me," the woman said with a warm, almost motherly smile.

"I thank you for that. Acolytes aren't allowed personal re-.…you probably know that already," Alexius realized.

The woman nodded, "When I was an acolyte I never understood why such a rule existed. It feels like something the Jedi would impose. But now that I'm old and wise I understand."

Alexius laughed, "You do not look that old fair lady."

"Ooh, how lucky a young girl to find a man as charming as you," She chuckled.

"The reason relationships are forbidden in the academy are, a matter of some debate. Such relationships can lead to passion which would normally be good. But some believe the passion of a strong acolyte for a weaker one will lead to a weak acolyte rising above their station, something many wish to prevent. But do you know what I think?"

Personally Alexius couldn't care less but he saw the woman's lightsaber and knew it was best to indulge the Sith Lady, "No but I would be very interested in learning."

Smiling the woman explained, "I think that they are afraid of love."

"Afraid of love? Now we haven't learned much of Jedi but I know they have the same policy," Alexius interjected.

"Jedi are afraid of love because they fear attachment, attachment leads to the darkside. Do you know why sith fear love?"

Alexius shook his head.

"Most think it leads to weakness. But there are a few who realized the truth about love, it is a source of endless passion. But it is also volatile…and those in power fear the strength of violent passion being used against them. And that, my child, is why relationships are forbidden amongst acolytes."

Alexius turned to stare at the doorway that Kory had passed through, "I do not love her….she is…peace."

The woman smiled, as if she knew something Alexius did not, "Peace is a lie my dear acolyte, there is only passion."

"Many things are a lie, but peace is not one of them," Alexius confessed, leaning against the balcony, "That should be the true code of the Sith. Lies are truth, there is nothing else. Through lies you gain respect. Through respect you rise in power. Lie long enough and you'll become emperor."

The Sith Lady could not hide her amusement, but her words were concerned, "Why do you believe that?"

"You would not believe me if I told you."

The woman placed a hand on his shoulder, "I only wish to help, you should tell me."

For some reason he believed her, and he decided to tell her, "I am an acolyte under Overseer Harkun. Along with my….friend, who is out of consideration for Sithhood, and an acolyte named Ffon, I am the last of a group of six that would be groomed for apprenticeship under his master, Lord Zash."

The woman seemed surprised at this, "Zash has spoken of Ffon. He delivers to her many fine artifacts from the catacombs as part of his trials. It's funny though, she is under the impression that Ffon is the only acolyte remaining in that group."

"Lies are truth, there is nothing else," Alexius explained.

"Are you implying the Overseer Harkun dares lie to Lord Zash?"

"I'd shout it naked on the roof if I could."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

That question opened a flood gate within Alexius, and he told to the mystery woman everything. He told her of how he grew up a slave, and how Harkun deemed him unworthy of being Sith. He told her of how he passed off his accomplishments as deception, or luck, and then attributed them to Ffon, who had failed to complete his assigned tasks but got the credit anyway. When he was done, the sun of Korriban was low on the horizon, and he was exhausted.

"Well, it's now far clearer where your code of lies come from. But you should take comfort in knowing that this is not acceptable behavior. Power is recognized in the empire, and it unravels even the strongest web of lies. If Ffon becomes Zash's apprentice she will realize he is not Sith material, and Harkun will pay the price for his deception."

"I will be long dead by then. Killed in the endless trials Harkun gives me. Forgotten, as is the way of the Sith."

"Unless…." The woman mused, her hand on her chin.

"Unless what?"

"If you could find a way to prove to Zash, beyond the shadow that you are the strongest acolyte, then she would disregard all of Harkun's lies and take you as her apprentice."

"How am I to that?" Alexius asked, only really half-interested.

"I'm afraid I do not know how you can do that. But you must find a way to prove you are Sith outside of the trials. Let your power roar loudly where your achievements whisper."

"And how do I do that?"

She shrugged, and placed a hand on his back, "Trust in your feelings, and follow your passions. Let your hatred of Harkun fuel your imagination, and you shall be free of him."

Alexius hung his head, "I shall never be free of anything. I am a slave. I was born a slave, and I shall die a slave."

The woman pat him on the back, "I do not believe that."

Their conversation complete, the woman bid him farewell.

Alexius would stand on the balcony in reflection for a while longer after that. He had no further duties for today, a ploy by Harkun to weaken him with inaction. He searched his feelings for the answer to his dilemma, but all he could come up with was the lessons his mother had taught him before the slavers took him from her.

" _Stand with your hand held high Alexius. Do not let them see your pain._ "

It was the best advice she could give thinking her child would live and die in slavery. But now his chains were held by Sith, and save for running into the wastes of Korriban he could think of no way to throw them off.

Alexius made his trek to his quarters after the sun had fallen, where he saw Khem Val waiting for him. When Khem saw his master, his face fell.

" _Forgive me master, I have failed you,"_ He said.

"Did you eat someone while I was gone Khem?"

Guilt fell over the dashade's face, " _If only master. Your whore-_ "

"Don't call her that," Alexius ordered.

Khem looked uncomfortable, " _Your….woman. Arrived while you were away. In her presence I let my guard down….and….I failed."_

At first Alexius couldn't understand what he was talking about, and then the sound of labored breathing reached his ears.

" _She does not have long."_

Alexius broke down his own door and saw a sight that would haunt his dreams for many a night. Lying on the floor, covered in lightsaber wounds, was Kory. He knelt besides her, and she stared up at him.

"I have a medpack." he said, reaching for his medical supplies only for Kory to stop him.

"Khem….tried," she croaked out, "No good."

"I can't let you die."

She took his hand in hers, "I shouldn't have made it this far…."

"Who did this to you?" Alexius asked.

She coughed, blood spilling onto her clothes, "Harkun….said it was…punishment for…" she was interrupted by a coughing fit.

"I know, I know. Please, stay with me Kory. I won't let you die!" He shouted, injecting her wound with kolto only to see it reject treatment.

"It's…..sweet of you to try," She said with a smile.

Alexius used up all of his medical supplies trying to stabilize Kory, even going to far as to use his combat stims on the dying girl. All he did was buy her time.

Tears streaming down his face, he gripped her hand, "I-i can't save you."

Reaching up, she cupped his face, "You were the one good thing about my life. If I have to die, I'm glad it's in the arms of the man I love."

Her words cut his heart more than any real wound ever could, "I love you."

She smiled, and for a moment the light returned to her eyes. "I know. I was afraid you that didn't. But I'm glad I got to hear you say it."

Her breathing became ragged, "When you become a Lord, you'll remember me right?"

Alexius nodded, "Always."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

But by the time Alexius had said it, it was too late. Kory was dead.

True pain was something Alexius had never felt until this moment. He had been bitten by Tukata, whipped by slavemasters, jabbed by rocks, and shocked by lightning, but none of that even came close to the pain he was feeling now. No sooner had he realized that he had loved the only woman in his life did he lose her forever.

His heart bled emotion and he drowned in it. The walls closed in on him, and he couldn't breathe. Pushing passed Khem he fled the academy and ventured deep into the caves of Korriban where rage took him.

Brandishing his warblade he made short work of all life within his chosen cavern. Tukata at first, but eventually Hssiss, and other acolytes fell to his warblade. This violated academy rule, he was sure. But he didn't care. He was angry.

Eventually he tossed his blade aside and began to fry everything around him with blasts of lightning. When no living things came to meet him, he turned his anger at the wall of the cave and singed it black. His strength and energy left him quickly after that. Out of breath, he fell to his knees and began to cry.

" _It is an insult to her memory to behave in such a manner master."_

Though Alexius was too distressed to detect Khem's presence he could still recognize the oaf's voice. He was surprised, however, to find that the pale oaf was carrying Kory's body.

"Khem what're-" Alexius started.

" _Her body should be buried before rot sets in."_

Composing himself, Alexius looked at his dead lover's form. The emptiness in her eyes haunted him, and something warm bubbled up in his gut that made him want to scream until the end of time. It was hate; real, burning hate. For Harkun. He had always hated Harkun but he had never really felt it burn inside of him. It was passive, empty, no driving force behind it to mean anything until now.

It was in staring at the lifeless corpse of the woman he loved that he felt true anger and hate for the first time. In his anger, and through his hatred, he was at last able to see clearly, and his path to freedom became clear.

He knew what he had to do.


End file.
